


Whisper

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are youtubers and Clarke is very bad at reading lips.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>They might have made a sex tape, very quick dribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Clarke gathered together her computer and headphones and set them up in order to do this weeks YouTube video. According to her twitter feed, her viewers were dying to see her do this thing called the Whisper challenge. More specifically, they wanted her to do the challenge with fellow YouTuber Lexa Woods. Clarke had met Lexa through her roommate, Octavia, who was dating Lexa’s cousin. Lexa and Lincoln had a channel together that they had been doing since late middle school.

Clarke had formally met Lexa when Octavia asked Clarke to come be a fourth player for one of Lexa and Lincoln’s videos. They had been playing a game on the computer who’s name Clarke couldn’t remember. She only remembered it was a murder mystery type game where one player was the killer and the other players had to guess who it was before the killer killed all of them. 

Lexa was, is simple terms, a strong silent type of character. Clarke found her one hundred times more beautiful in person then on the screen of her computer and in person she could see all her tribal tattoos up close and personal. Octavia had teased her for a week straight about how she had fallen for Lincoln’s “super sexy and totally single cousin” 

“Ready to start?” Clarke asked over her shoulder at Lexa who had made herself comfortable on the bed in Clarke’s room while she waited for Clarke to set up. She had offered to help, but her slim knowledge of computers and camera made her less then fit to really be effective. Lexa nods and Clarke turns to start the video.

“Greetings gentle viewers, this week I am going to take you guys up on your suggestions and do the Whisper Challenge. I even managed to pull strings and get Lexa to come be in the video with me.” Clarke gestures to the girl behind her with one hand. “For those of you uncultured swine who don’t know who she is, Lexa is half of the amazing gaming duo GroundPounders, click on the link here to see their videos.”

Clarke makes a mental note to add the link to their channel in the video as Lexa walks over and plants herself in the chair next to Clarke.

“You guys flooded my inbox for me to do another video with Lexa, so we hope you enjoy it. Hashtag Clexa.” Clarke smiles as she sees the smirk tug at Lexa’s lips. “So for this challenge, one of us wears these headphones with music blasting while the other says something to them and they have to guess what was said to them. Pretty easy. I’ve done this challenge before with Raven Reyes and we all saw how that turned out.”

Clarke moves her hand again and makes another mental note to add the link and maybe some audio from the last whisper challenge.

“I am such a giver” Clarke had told Raven early in the Challenge to which Raven yelled back:

“JESUS CHRIST IS MY NIGGA!” 

It was most likely the highlight of the video. At least according to the comments.

“Since Lex is the guest of honor, she gets to guess first.” Clarke smiles as she places the headphones over Lexa’s ears and turns her iPod up before selecting a song.

“I am not surprised you picked Taylor Swift.” Lexa says, her voice louder then normal due to the blasting music in her ears.

“SHUT UP,” Clarke yells before raising her hand to let Lexa know they are going to start. “Did you ever smoke grass?”

“I’m glad you think I have a fine ass.” Lexa replies with a grin that Clarke was sure was reserved only for her.

“No” Clarke shakes her head, “Did you ever smoke grass?”

Clarke slows down, feeling slightly more uncomfortable as she watches Lexa’s insanely green eyes focus on her lips. Lexa leans in slightly closer as Clarke speaks in some vain attempt to hear what she is saying. It does little to stop Clarke’s quickly beating heart. When Lexa shakes her head Clarke knows she isn’t getting it.

“Did you” Clarke starts pointing a finger to Lexa’s chest.

“Did you”

“Ever”

“Never”

“No EVER” Clarke annunciates to the best of her ability.

“Ever” Lexa repeats, her eyes only leaving Clarke’s lips momentarily, “Did you ever”

“Smoke”

“Choke”

“Sm-” Clarke never felt more uncomfortable with someone else watching her so intently, “-oke”

“Smoke”

“Gr-ass”

“grass” Lexa’s eyes go back up to meet Clarke’s, “Did you ever smoke grass?”

“YEAH!” Clarke cheers and high-fives Lexa before Lexa removes the headphones.

“And no, I never did.” Lexa states as she hands Clarke the headphones. Clarke puts the headphones on and watches as Lexa thinks for a second before looking her in the eye, her silent cue to pay attention. Clarke tries to focus on what she’s saying, but all she can focus on is how Lexa’s lips look, how soft they must be, how they quirk up when she’s finished and waiting for Clarke to respond. Before Clarke can stop herself she blurts out.

“You have a sexy phone number.” Clarke must look too serious about her answer, or her answer was just that far off because Lexa actually starts laughing, Clarke pulls off the headphones just to hear the sound. Her jaw drops slightly as she waits for Lexa to pull herself together. “What was it?!”

“Have a sense of humor,” Lexa repeated, Clarke tried not to blush. “You must guess again. You didn’t answer correctly.”

Clarke would have argued but the way Lexa’s eyes are shining at her, she can’t say no. Besides, Lexa had guessed until she got it where Clarke pulled out early so she could hear Lexa’s insanely addictive laugh. It was a rare sound, one Clarke had only heard on few occasions.

Clarke pulls the headphones back on and waits patiently before Lexa is speaking her her again, voice blocked out by the sound of Taylor Swift. Clarke tries to focus on Lexa’s lips this time, but it was far too hard. Especially as her mind wondered to what those lips could be doing instead of speaking to her.

“I want to have sex with you” This time Clarke was more then sure she was close, but the look Lexa gives her proves she must have been wrong. Lexa eyes her for a moment and all Clarke can do is stare back at Lexa praying that she isn’t freaked out by the words that escaped her mouth. Lexa reaches up and pulls the headphones off Clarke’s head.

“You want to what?” Lexa asks as if she was the one who couldn’t hear. Clarke tries to come up with an explanation, but none is coming to her. Clearly was was more off with her guess then she thought she was.

“I-I” Clarke stutters. “I’m sorry, that was really inappropriate. I mean I like you, I really like you. But I-”

“But?” Lexa looks slightly offended now, and Clarke isn’t quite sure how to handle the situation at hand.

“D-do you want to?” Clarke asked in a sad attempt to turn the tables on Lexa, who to her credit had the decency to blush for a moment.

“Is that an invitation?” Lexa asks suddenly and Clarke is suddenly becoming aware of how hot it is in the room. And how close to her Lexa is.

“What do you think?” It’s all the motivation Lexa need before she surges forward and captures Clarke’s lips. The kiss is gentle at first, Clarke encouraging her to be rougher when she buries her hands in Lexa’s wavy hair and moans into her mouth. She feels Lexa’s hands trail up her shirt, the cool air hitting her newly exposed skin.

__________________________________________________________________

“Fuck” Clarke curses as she lays on the bed with Lexa at her side, “Did we really just film a sex tape?”

Clarke had completely forgotten about the camera until she looked over at her computer that sat at her desk. Her shirt covered the keyboard and her bra was tossed on one of the chairs. Lexa only hums tightening her arms around Clarke and placing a kiss on her head, 

“You’ll have to redo this weeks video.”

“We’ll have to redo the video” Clarke insists as she tucks her head under Lexa’s chin fingertips ghosting over the Tribal tattoo that was now visible one her side. “And behave,”

“That will be much harder now.” Lexa murmurs and Clarke smiles, 

“What did you say before anyway?” 

“Is your art project overdue?” Lexa stated, “I will remember that for next time.”


End file.
